Miguel Hierra
Miguel Hierra is a member of the United States Military in AGN's The Road Ahead. He was assigned to the Washington Dam to provide security. He often patrols the containment unit with Bill Peterson while also handling the mechanical functions in both the containment unit and widespread around the Washington Dam. Despite his habit of bullying those in quarantine, he has put his life on the line for them on numerous occasions, including staying behind to open the infected holding cells. Pre-Apocalypse Very little is known about Miguel's life before or as the outbreak began, except that he was a soldier in the United States Military. Post-Apocalypse The Road Ahead (Volume 1) After the facility first has a minor breach, Miguel shows up to restore functions to the containment area after Bill lead the infected away from the area and into holding. Miguel is later seen speaking with Bill outside the quarantine. Later, Miguel is sent to restrain Katelyn Robinson during her outburst in the cell along with his squad-mates, Charlie, Mac and Burt. He rushed in first to restrain the woman and was the first to be taken down by a shot to the testicles. Before she could kill him, Burt rushed to his aid and was pummeled. He also witnessed Mac and Charlie get taken down by her. After the fight, Miguel was taken by Sebastian to receive medical treatment along with the others after Burt was rushed off for surgery having suffered critical, near fatal injuries at the hands of Katelyn. Miguel did not appear for several days after this. Miguel was ordered by Bill Peterson to install a mounted television in the quarantine for those inside. At first, Miguel tried to keep to himself but on hearing Sasha Hirakawa's psychopathic remarks regarding him and his fellow soldiers, he took a negative stance on the group. He started to mutter a series of unflattering comments about the woman to himself with Natalia heard and understood, the woman commented on them. Miguel replied negatively to the woman and finished the installation, leaving directly after to report what he had heard to both Bill and Adamson. Miguel was with Bill when the group made their escape from the containment sector of the Washington Dam facility. When the group reaches the decommissioned tunnels, Miguel accompanied the quarantine survivors further down to find the controls for the blast door. Once they discovered it, Miguel revealed that the controls would open all of the doors, including the infected holding cells. Miguel stated that he would stay behind and try to work his way back, Katelyn commented that he had balls to which he told her to "fuck off." He managed to make it back to the others due to the Katelyn's efforts to fortify some of the cells, though he had been exposed same as Bill and Tommy. Miguel witnessed Bill execute Nicholas Lynch for shoving Marlene into the infected, he managed to work his way through the remainder of the facility where his conditioned worsened along with Bill and Tommy's, he managed to make it to the helipad. He boarded the helicopter and watched as Bill and Katelyn were left behind. Crossing the Line (Volume 2) Miguel will appear in this volume. Killed Victims * Numerous counts of infected. References N/A Category:Characters Category:U.S Military Category:The Road Ahead Characters Category:Volume 1 Characters Category:Volume 2 Characters Category:Washington Dam Quarantine Category:Alive